Maybe, this is my destiny
by BaeKyuSoo
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang dia rasakan tidak seperti namja kebanyakan/chanbaek/zelobaekhyun/hunhan


Title : Maybe, this is my destiny

Author : Baekyusoo

Genre : Friendship, Sad, Happy, Yaoi

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

HunHan

Zelo

Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang dia rasakan tidak seperti namja kebanyakan.

NP: Bagi yang gak suka yaoi jangan di baca dari pada berkoar-koar buat nge-bash aja, dan maaf kalo ff nya abstrak, msih jdi author amatir :D

 **-Maybe, this is my destiny-**

Hari ini awal musim dingin di mulai dan sekaligus awal bagi semua pelajar memulai tahun pelajaran yang baru. Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya di hari awal masuk sekolah ini, tidak terkecuali untuk seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan segala keperluannya yang dia butuhkan di hari ini. Dia memeriksanya satu persatu lagi, takut-takut dia lupa memasukkan sesuatu. Saat merasa semuanya sudah siap Baekhyun berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Saat dalam perjalanan Baekhyun jadi teringat saat dia kelas 2 Junior High School, saat dia menyukai Wu Yi Fan atau lebih sering di panggil Kris yang merupakan seniornya. Semua mencemooh Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak normal karena menyukai seorang namja. Sejak satu sekolah tau Baekhyun menyukai namja bukan yeoja, semua jadi menjauhinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang mengingat semua kejadian itu dalam otaknya. Dia berharap hal itu tidak terjadi lagi saat ini.

 **-Maybe, this is my destiny-**

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya yang sudah sangat ramai. Banyak yang berkenalan dan bahkan ada juga yang sudah saling memilih untuk duduk di bagian pojok ruangan. Dia tidak mempedulikan kelasnya yang gaduh. Baekhyun meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Baru saja Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dia merasa seperti ada yang berhenti di dekat mejanya 'mungkin orang ini hanya ingin mengobrol dengan orang di sebelah mejaku' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyamankan posisitubuhnya.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang mengetuk mejanya. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat. "Permisi, apa boleh aku duduk sini?" tanya namja ini. "Silahkan saja. Lagipula belum ada yang menempatinya" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Gomawo" ucap namja ini sembari meletakan tasnya dan duduk.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" namja itu -Chanyeol- pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" ucap baekhyun sambil menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Baek"

"Aku juga"

Sedang asik-asiknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrol, datang dua orang menghampiri meja mereka. "Annyeong" sapa dua orang itu bersamaan.

"Annyeong" balas Baekhyun dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa meja depanmu ini kosong?" tanya namja yang lebih mungil dari namja satunya.

"Sepertinya iya. Karena dari tadi aku tidak melihat siapapun duduk di meja itu" jelas Baekhyun

"Syukurlah. Kajja Hun kita duduk di sini saja, kurasa di sini lebih nyaman" ucap namja yang lebih mungil itu.

"Baiklah Han, apa katamu saja" balas namja yang satunya.

Merekapun duduk di meja itu berdua, lalu namja yang lebih mungil itu membalikkan badannya ke arah meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ikuti dengan namja satunya."Oh ya boleh kami tau nama kalian? Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan" ucap namja mungil itu.

"Dan aku Sehun, Oh Sehun" sambung namja satunya.

"Xi Luhan? Sepertinya itu bukan nama orang korea. Aku Byun Baekhyun dan Dia Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun dan di sertai lambaian tangan Chanyeol.

"Ne, memang. Karena aku memang bukan kelahiran dari Korea tapi China" jelas namja yang lebih mungil itu -Luhan-

"Ah, pantas saja"

 **-Maybe, this is my destiny-**

Hari-hari terus berlalu sejak awal perkenalan mereka. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi teman yang sangat akrab atau mungkin bisa disebut sahabat.

 **~Kantin~**

"Luhan-ah, kau ingin makan apa? biar aku pesankan" tanya Sehun. Luhan sedikit berfikir "Eum, aku ingin jajangmyeon saja"

"Baek, kau ingin makan apa?" baru saja sehun ingin mengatakan itu, tapi Chanyeol sudah mendahului-nya.

"Aku sama dengan Luhan saja"

"Baiklah, kajja Hun kita pesankan" ajak Chanyeol ke Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi-nya.

Selagi Sehun dan Chanyeol memesan makanan, Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu sambil mengobrol. "Baek, menurutmu Sehun bagaimana?"

"Maksudku?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud arah pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ya kalau kau melihatnya seperti kau melihat orang yang kau sukai" jelas Luhan santai

"Mwo!?" Baekhyun kaget dengan penjelasan Luhan. Saking kagetnya Baekhyun sampai berdiri dan berbicara lumayan kuat.

"Aish pelankan suaramu, dan duduklah. Kau tidak lihat semua orang jadi memandang kemari?" Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan benar saja semua orang menatapnya heran. Baekhyun segera duduk kembali.

"Mian jika responku berlebihan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Luhan.

"Ayolah kau tinggal jawab saja, Baek"

"Hm, baiklah. Menurutku, dia orang yang baik, tampan, senyumnya manis. Mungkin bisa membuat yeoja di sekolah ini suka padanya" jelas Baekhyun jujur.

"Aish, orang lain masih beranggapan seperti itu. Padahal sudah kubilang agar jangan terlalu baik pada orang lain agar tidak ada yang suka" omel Luhan kesal.

"Mwo? Bukannya bagus dia ada yang suka?" Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Bagus apanya, akan ku bunuh yeoja yang berani menyukainya. Lagi pula dia sudah menjadi kekasihku, jadi untuk apa dia membutuhkan yeoja yang menyukainya"

"Hah!?" lagi lagi Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dengan suara yang lebih kuat lagi.

"Aish, sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu Baek, dan duduklah"

"Mian mian Han, aku hanya refleks. Tapi kau dan Sehun kan sama-sama namja, bagaimana mungkin bisa kalian berpacaran"

"Apa ada yang salah? Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Kami saling mencintai, apa karena omongan orang? Kami tidak peduli, lagi pula yang menjalankan kehidupan ini kami bukan mereka, jadi untuk apa kita peduli terhadap omongan orang lain yang memandang jijik hubunganku dengan Sehun" Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Baekhyun dan Luhan refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu Chanyeol yang datang dengan Sehun membawa makanan.

"Huh? Bukan apa-apa. Kajja makan, aku benar-benar sudah kelaparan" merekapun akhirnya makan dan terkadang di selingi gurauan-gurauan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

 **-Maybe, this is my destiny-**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya sambil memikirkan ucapan kemarin. Dari kemarin ucapan itu terus terngiang di pikiran Baekhyun. "Apa ada yang salah? Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Kami saling mencintai, apa karena omongan orang? Kami tidak peduli, lagi pula yang menjalankan kehidupan ini kami bukan mereka, jadi untuk apa kita peduli terhadap omongan orang lain yang memandang jijik hubunganku dengan Sehun"

"Sepertinya ucapan Luhan ada benarnya juga"

"Benar apanya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan terlihat Chanyeol sedang menatapnya.

"Omo! Chan kau mengagetkanku"

"Apanya yang benar Baek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Ayolah beritau aku"

"Bukan apa-apa Chan"

"Ayolah Baek, aku ingin tau" Chanyeol mulai menarik-narik baju Baekhyun.

"Aish sudah kubilang bukan-… Kya!" Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh karena menghindari Chanyeol yang menarik-narik bajunya. Tapi Chanyeol memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun lebih dulu.

 **Deg!**

Pandangan merekapun bertemu, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain cukup lama. Mereka merasakan debaran jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat dan terasa seperti ada sengat listrik. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar, hening!

Tiba-tiba merekapun tersadar dengan keadaan mereka yang mungkin jika terlihat orang mereka akan langsung jadi tontonan. "M-mian" ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"Gwaenchana"

"A-aku d-duluan, dan gomawo" Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya, tapi pandangannya menunduk. Baekhyun yakin kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun memegang jantungnya yang tidak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi? Apa mungkin aku-… Ah tidak tidak tidak" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Disisi lain Chanyeol pun sedang memegang jantungnya yang sedang berdegup kencang tidak karuan juga. "Jantung tenanglah jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Baekhyun. Aku masih normal, dia namja dan aku namja jadi tidak mungkin" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

 **-Maybe, this is my destiny-**

Baekhyun yang baru saja berdiri di ambang pintu ingin memasuki kelas langsung mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari HunHan Couple yang sedang duduk di kursi mereka. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan yang di berikan oleh mereka dan langsung duduk di kursinya. "Ada apa denganmu Baek?" tanya Luhan setelah memutar posisi duduknya.

"Huh? Ah, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana. Kau seperti orang habis lari maraton. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baek. Kita sudah berteman sejak awal dan kau masih saja tertutup padaku" sela Luhan

"Hah…baiklah. Bukankah kalau jantung kita berdebar-debar saat dekat dengan seseorang, melihat matanya, melihat senyumnya, atau mungkin bersentuhan dengannya itu tanda nya kita menyukai orang itu?"

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Luhan yang benar-benar mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

"Apa itu juga termasuk jika kita berdebar-debar pada namja?"

"Mwo? M-mak..sudmu ka-kau ja-jatuh cin..ta pada namja begitu?" Kaget Luhan yang sudah membulatkan matanya.

"Ne. Dulu saat aku masih Junior High School, aku pernah merasakannya juga pada seniorku. Tapi saat itu seluruh sekolah langsung mengetahuinya entah dari mana, semua mencemooh dan menjauhiku. Sejak aku lulus, aku berharap pada Tuhan semoga semua itu tidak terulang lagi. Tapi, sekarang aku malah menyukai namja lagi"

"Siapa namja itu?"

"Dia… Tiang Listrik Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun sedari tadi bercerita sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari dari awal ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka yaitu Park Chanyeol, dan Luhan beserta Sehun pun tidak mengetahui itu. "Baek" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat dia tau yang memanggilnya, dia membulatkan matanya. "Chan..yeol"

"Yang Kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, tapi Baek…aku masih nor…mal"

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menjauhimu supaya kau nyaman" ucap Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri meja Zelo.

"Zelo-ah, boleh aku duduk denganmu mulai sekarang?"

Orang yang di tanyapun bingung, karena pasalnya Baekhyun dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol bahkan mereka terlihat seperti magnet yang selalu saling melekat. "Zelo? Apa boleh?"

"Eum, tentu saja boleh. Lagi pula tidak ada yang duduk di kursi ini kan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Baekhyun pun pergi mengambil tasnya.

'Ya Tuhan, senyumnya manis sekali melebihi senyum seorang yeoja. Aku rasa aku bisa berubah menjadi tidak normal karena Baekhyun' gumam Zelo dalam hati.

 **~Di Sisi Lain~**

"Baek, kau ingin apa?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat Baekhyun membereskan tasnya.

"Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya aku akan duduk dengan Zelo"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda kan Baek?"

"Ani, aku serius"

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat diam tapi di hati nya terasa sedikit gelisah mendengar Baekhyun akan duduk dengan namja lain, Zelo. Baekhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju meja Zelo yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi mejanya juga.

Baekhyun terlihat langsung akrab dengan Zelo. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menjadi kesal, apa lagi saat tadi melihat Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Zelo. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi, kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Mencari udara segar, di sini terasa panas" Chanyeol pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hey baby Lu, apa kau merasa panas?"

"Tidak, kurasa dia merasakan panas karena hal lain bukan karena udaranya Hannie" pandangan Luhan tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Zelo yang sedang asik bergurau.

 **[To Be Continue]**

di tunggu review nya, kalo ada yang suka bakal di lanjutin lg


End file.
